Phase
|release_date= May 16, 2017 |difficulty = Expert |base_stat_basicdamage = 2 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 6 |base_stat_durability = 8 |base_stat_mobility = 4 |stat_base_health = 549 (+61) |stat_health_regen = 0.91 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 390 (+27) |stat_mana_regen = 1.7 (+0.09) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 13.6 (+2) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.05 |stat_movement_speed = 655 }} Phase is a powerful telepath, who manipulates energy waves to protect her allies. A well known music aficionado, Phase scoured Omeda for talent and discovered Shinbi, guiding the singer in a rise to fame. Phase is all about getting allies out of bad situations, and turning the tide of battle. In teamfights, you can easily move your link to whoever needs it the most. Attaching your link to an ally with hard engage could create opportunities for you to blind and disorient several enemies. Know your limits when playing Phase. If you try to dive too deep to save an ally, it could result in your death. Abilities LMB = |attr1= Splash Damage |attr1value = 0% }} |-| RMB = when confirmed. If already Linked, repressing the ability button will pull the Linked Ally to Phase even when not aiming at them for 80 . While Linked, if Phase activates an ability, both she and her Linked Ally will receive 16/40 per second for 4 seconds. |attr1= Health over time |attr1value= 16/24/32/40 |attr2= Healing Duration |attr2value= 4 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 20 for Link, 80 for Pull |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 12 |attr5= Cast Range |attr5value= 1800 |attr6= Tether Max Range |attr6value= 2200 }} Notes *Total Healing when casting an ability is 64/96/128/160 |-| Q = to all Enemies and Blinds them for 1.25/2s. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 105/164/222/281 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 2.09 |attr3=Blind Duration |attr3value= 1.25/1.5/1.75/2 |attr4= Mana Cost |attr4value= 90/100/110/120 |attr5= Cooldown |attr5value= 10 }} |-| E = every 0.25s and for each instance of Damage done adds 3% Slow for 0.8 seconds. If 8 Stacks of Slow are added to an enemy, then the target gets a Root for 1/2.5 seconds. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 10/15/20/25 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 0.18 |attr3=Movement Speed Slow |attr3value=Stacking 3% |attr4=Max Stacks |attr4value=10 (8 stacks apply a root) |attr5=Root Duration |attr5value=1/1.5/2/2.5 |attr6=Mana Cost |attr6value=110/130/150/170 |attr7=Cooldown |attr7value=8 }} Notes *The Energy Lance can be interrupted by clicking the same button |-| R = , 50 and 15/45 for 8/16s. Upon activating the ability, they will also both receive a decaying 30% boost. |attr1= Attack Speed |attr1value= 70/85/100 |attr2= Cooldown Reduction |attr2value= 50% |attr3= Mana Regen |attr3value= 15/30/45 |attr4= ATS, CDR and MR Duration |attr4value= 8/12/16 |attr5= Movement Speed boost |attr5value=30% |attr6= Movement Speed Duration |attr6value=3 |attr7= Mana Cost |attr7value=100/150/200 |attr8= Cooldown |attr8value=130/115/100 }} Background *Not okay with all her powers, but learning to live with them. *Had a surprisingly happy childhood. *Discovered Shinbi. Emotes quotes *"Ow, my eyes, they burn." – Phase *Phase loves her friends, but they don't always make the best decisions. *"Let's ask Sluggo what she thinks." – Phase *"Dance like nobody's watching. Or dance like everybody's watching! Who cares?" – Phase Extra Lore *“Phase began to exhibit powers at a young age and was sent to Tryon Industries for special “care”. When the other subjects staged a break out, she joined the cause. Once free, she hid her powers, blending in with everyday life in Omeda City, until that is, she was led to Agora.” (V40 patch notes) *Phase met Howitzer, Zinx and Boris whilst undergoing tests at Tryon industries. *Her real name is Jeanette. *She has optical implants. *She discovered Shinbi in Dominion Park while running away from Tryon's Security Operatives. They befriended and fought together against a Tryon's mech sent by Dr. Maximov. “Due to her psychic powers, Phase was sent to Tryon Industries for special “care”. After escaping the lab with her friends, she hid out in the shadows of Omeda City and went online, becoming a prolific underground music blogger who brought Shinbi her fame.” Gallery Skins Images Phase (teaser).jpg|''The Age of Intellect has a new hero.'' (teaser picture) Phase.jpg|Phase main picture Phase (concept art).jpg|''She persuaded Shinbi to use her magic powers to become Omeda's hottest hit sensation.'' (concept art) Phase Shadow Lynx Concept Art.jpg|''Phase had to find some way to sneak into Omeda's hottest clubs... thus she became the Shadow Lynx.'' (skin concept art) Phase (2).jpg|Phase Phase prétendante.jpg|Challenger Phase Phase Lynx nébuleux.jpg|Shadow Lynx Phase Phase (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Phase Announce = |-| Phase Overview = |-| Phase Skins = |-| Phase Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Guardian Category:Controller Category:Elusive Category:Expert Category:Durable